fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thenewguy34
Note: For all messages that are still officially declared by me in discussion, see here. "Hi reader" Don't add nonsense to pages. This is strike one. Two more, and I will have to block you.--Otherarrow 00:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox What am I supposed to do with my sandbox (and don't say "fill it with sand")? --Thenewguy34 22:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, a sandbox is used as a page where a person experiments with editing, making templates or the like before they are ready to implement it. Like a personal test room. I don't recall where the term comes from, I think Wikipedia. I am not sure why you made a sandbox if you don't know what it is for. Sorry if I am not that good at explaining this.--Otherarrow 22:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. --Thenewguy34 23:00, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I don't really care if people find out where I live, but nonetheless I probably should've anyway so thanks. Images Discrepancy Hi there. Regarding the TRS files you asked about earlier on, their names have always been in Japanese, ever since I uploaded them last year (All I did with my most recent edits was to upload new versions of said files). Since the administrator of the site didn't seem to mind the names, I assumed that they were perfectly alright, just the way they are. Furthermore, I am not an administrator of this wiki, and hence, I am unable to rename or delete existing files here. Thanks for the heads up, in any case. --Engweimin 12:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to make sure. (Wait, where's the spacebar on the Japanese keyboard again?)--Thenewguy34 13:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ashnard Oh yeah, the two entries are for Ashanrd's initial and final forms. You have to fight him twice in Hard/Maniac mode, his Maniac mode stats the same as in Hard mode. I've added a note to the page to clear the confusion, thanks. Aveyn Knight 20:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Moving Pages Just a heads up, but when moving pages, be sure to change the links to the pages you moved.--Otherarrow 13:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ignore Disregard the message, there was a nony messing your userpage and your talkpage, and I moved it back to normal. 20:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) That IP has been bugging me ever since I caught him vandalizing the Pikmin wikia (pikmin.wikia.com) and had him blocked. He was starting a "battle of reverting edits", something which I'm not really fond of. He contacted me on Communtity Central and said, "Someone is mad". --Thenewguy34 22:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Question Are you Mr Alex? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 13:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) No; you must be thinking of a different user. Thenewguy34 17:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Deleting pages If you need me to delete a page, just put the delete template on there. Moving it to "delete this page" just makes two pages I need to delete. Thank you for your hard work though. Because I wasn't paying attention, I posted this to the wrong talk page by mistake. Sorry.--Otherarrow 14:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Assassins I had the Assassins redirect page deleted because that is the same name of the 2nd downloadable episode for FE12. Assassin is referring to the class. I put this information on the talk page before it was deleted. --Aivass Remurias 10:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Then create a disambig (use ). I would like to create it myself, but I'm working on constructing a fan site wikia for Golden Sun so I can keep fan content off Golden Sun Universe. --Thenewguy34 10:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be honest, why are you making redirects for every class, but plural? And I think that a chapter should have naming priority over a redirect.--Otherarrow 15:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if I snapped at you, but if you are making a page, at least try to put a little effort into it. If you don't know what the subject is, then just put what you do know and request help of someone who does. Just making a page with a short sentience like "Assassins is some manga thing" (which is both far too informal for the wiki and incorrect) just so you can have your "Not to be confused with Assassin" thing seems, to me at least, kinda lopsided in priority and kinda sloppy looking. Also, I feel that it is more likely that someone will stumble on Assassins looking for Assassin than vice versa. Sorry for any trouble. Keep up the good work.--Otherarrow 20:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what you mean, its both founded and written in German if your refering to the fact its written in 'Deutsch', that is the German word for German... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:29, April 27, 2012 (UTC) um hey Thenewguy34 was the dragon spear page the wrong thing? i don`t understand my mistake.i thought it would come in handy since it`s unused like the sea sword oh no wait..i think the page was too similer to the regular dragon spear wasn`t it? but any how it`s ok i have to focus on that song list i started 00:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 oh wait im sorry Thenewguy34 i see what happened haha look`s like i had a dumb moment the stat`s got moved to the other dragonspear page i get it now.i should have did that the first time thank you and sorry 01:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Correct: the mistake was that the Dragonspear first appeared as unused data in Fire Emblem: Fuin no Tsurugi. Also, I don't mean to demean or offend you, but can you work on you grammar bit please? It's a bit difficult for me to read your messages. --Thenewguy34 10:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Complaints I have received some complaints, and admittingly have a few of my own. Over how you make some pages with seemingly no effort put into them, such as the Kakusei skill pages which don't even have the effect listed, despite a quick look over at Serenes Forest could have easily found that, and the whole thing with the Assassins page where you halfassed making that chapter page so you could have your soft redirect thing to the Assassin class page. There is also the thing were you removed the reference to Athena not being supported by anyone, which Aivass Remurias wanted to keep for completion sake, as not noting it at all might make people think we just didn't have the information. I know that you are a good user and can do good work, so what's going on here?--Otherarrow 02:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) If there's pages that I create but don't add much to (like with Dragon Buster, Assassins, or Golem), it means I'm only creating them so others can expand them. I really don't have much knowledge over unlocalized games, so it seem more logical to create them first instead of finding the information. Really, if anybody had a problem with something I was doing, they could just tell me: I find feedback more constructive than not saying anything at all or complaining to someone else. The other issue is that I'm trying to run four projects at once (on this wikia, here, here, and here), and it is rather stressful to try to complete them if two of these projects are overwhelming because you have little support to give me breathing room. I have tried to encourage regular contributors on Community Central to come help several times, but I have only gotten one, who also complained, but left me as well. In conclusion, what I really need is to sort things out with people, not complain. It's rather mindblowing to be left to do a lot of dirty work with little help. --Thenewguy34 10:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Aivass was afraid to directly talk to you, as he thought he was going to make you mad. I told him to talk to you anyway. If focusing on so many projects at once was leading me to not put effort into them, I'd prioritize the ones that I can do and put effort into doing them right, getting the rest done when I am finished with that. Allow me to be blunt: If you don't know enough about a topic to make more than just a placeholder page, don't make the page. There is no shame in just not working on something you don't know about. I mean, I know next to nothing about the Tellius games, so I don't edit or make pages about them. Making a page with no info on it whatsoever with the expectation that other people will fill it in for you makes you look lazy, which I know isn't the case. You are not lazy, just overworked, stretching yourself too thin, if that makes sense. I am sorry if people here or on other wikis aren't being as cooperative as they should be, but you have to make the effort, you know? I admit, I am not good at these kinds of things. Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 12:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Dismount hey did you combine the page i made yesterday with the dismount page? just wondering what happened it does not seem like anything major was changed up their except for a bit more info added that i forgot to put. 08:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Yes, I did. There was already a page that existed, so I redirected the page to that. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh so that means my page is gone basically?but...i had plans for that page i had images and everything what now?i was treating it as a class not a Game mechanic.i mean that page is good but i put it toghether to explain it more as a class oh well i forgot what i put so i can`t bring it back i will just put the images on the alraedy existing page when i get the chance.Naglfar94 04:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 images hi I got your message I will figure it out as I go along.I was worried that would happen I have a few more images to upload I will try to change the file names as today I`ve just figured out how to add Galleries to page`s so I`m really excited today! now the pages that need images or don`t have any can have some!Naglfar94 22:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 I tried the liscence thing for the photo`s but I could not find the popup thing that you told me about maybe somthing is missing.oh I took the photo`s myself and they can be used elsewhere I`m going to check again though and put that fairuse thing on it.Naglfar94 06:46, May 24, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 never mind I got it now. I think now the photo`s have that liscence thing on them.Naglfar94 08:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Response(s) Whoops, sorry, I didn't notice your messages because Wikia kept telling me I had new messages when I didn't, so I ended up ignoring the notification. You probably noticed by now, but Grego is now fixed. That's what I get for reading his name in a hurry. Gangrel is after Flavia because Sidequests 18 and over are only available after Chapter 25. I've added a note about that now in the sidequests page. That's weird, I'll add the FE1 classes when I have time. Although, for reference, they're also stated in the recuitment page. Thanks! Aveyn Knight 15:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Moving Pages When moving a page, don't just move it and leave it be. Pages link to it, and after the move, they'd link to the old page. Go to the old name and use the "what links here" thing to find and fix the redirects. Of course, first be sure to check if it's linked on any templates, so those don't get in your way.--Otherarrow 18:43, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :A reminder, but you didn't actually go back and fix the Astra links that needed changing do to your your move. I'm going ahead and doing that now, but I want to give you a heads up for future page moves. It helps out if you are willing to fix the links afterwards (though I admit, this does take time, especially if the page is linked on a template, because first you have to change the template, wait for the catch to clear, then go and change the rest of the links.) Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 23:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC) When you recently moved Wrys and Philip, you should have at least changed the FE1, FE3, FE4, TRS, and Staff Nav Templates to reflect the page name changes. It doesn't take that long. Could you please do that soon?--Aivass Remurias 23:38, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::This is getting kinda ridiculous. Aivass's post above was the third time someone has told you that when you move pages, you are expected to fix the links. Yet you refuse to even acknowledge this, not to mention you refuse to actually do it. I'm going to be blunt, and forgive me if this is rude or extreme, but if you don't want to do the work involved with moving a page, don't move the page. Just moving the page but not fixing any of the links just causes more problems then just leaving the page be. If you want to do a project, even if a minor one like moving a page, you have to be willing to actually finish that project. Not just do the easiest part and hope that someone else will pick up after you. I'm sorry if I come off as rude here, but it's really starting to bother me.--Otherarrow 23:54, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Wait, did I forget that? Sorry about that. I am not used to doing it, and therefore frequently forget about it. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :OK. That's alright, just remember to do it next time. Sorry that I got mad, but I did legitly think that you were ignoring all this. Keep up the good work, and again, sorry.--Otherarrow 13:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC) image`s and categories hi Thenewguy34 I understand now about the image`s thank`s! I thought that image categories were to be treated the same as page one`s since they are part of the page.oh and just in case you are wondering I took thoes photo`s myself I have FE3,FE4 and the three GBA FE`s so I will be gathering image`s from them for the class page`s and weapon one`s just wanted to clear that up. thank you for fixing the category on the image`s alot more will be coming soon I need more from FE3.Naglfar94 02:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 User pages Yeah, don't try and edit other people's userpages. I looked through the IP's history and noticed that he was you logged out. I am not sure if you were trying to vandalize without getting caught (pickle) or just had a lapse in judgement, but don't do it again.--Otherarrow 22:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) duplicate files ah about the file`s Thenewguy34 the two that were deleted I got thoes off of here just renamed them because otherwise I think if I try to add them it will say a file of this name already exist`s. so I did that so it won`t overwrite the other one`s sorry.Naglfar94 20:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Fire Emblem Weapon Stat Differences Here's a visual that makes all this a bit easier to understand. FE1: Name Mt Hit Crt Wt Rng Uses Wlv Worth Effect(s) FE2: Name Mt Hit Crt Wt Rng Effect(s) FE3: Icon Name Mt Hit Crt Wt Rng Uses Wlv Worth Effect(s) FE4: Icon Name Rank Mt Hit Wt Rng Uses Worth Effect(s) FE5: Icon Name Rank Mt Hit Crt Wt Rng Uses Worth Effect(s) FE6: Icon Name Rank Mt Hit Crt Wt Rng Uses Worth Effect(s) FE7: Icon Name Rank Mt Hit Crt Wt Rng Uses Worth WEx Effect(s) FE8: Icon Name Rank Mt Hit Crt Wt Rng Uses Worth WEx Effect(s) FE9: Icon Name Rank Mt Hit Crt Wt Rng Uses Worth WEx Effect(s) FE10:Icon Name Rank Mt Hit Crt Wt Rng Uses Worth WEx Effect(s) FE11:Icon Name Rank Mt Hit Crt Wt Rng Uses Worth WEx Effect(s) FE12:Icon Name Rank Mt Hit Crt Rng Uses Worth WEx Effect(s) FE13:Icon Name Rank Mt Hit Crt Rng Uses Worth WEx Effect(s) As you can see, FE7-FE11 are exactly the same, so it totally makes sense to include them in your template. Ideally, there will be: *An FE1 Template *An FE3 Template *An FE2 Template *An FE4 Template *An FE5-6 Template (exactly the same) *An FE7-11 Template (exactly the same) *An FE12-13 Template (exactly the same) --Aivass Remurias 11:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC)